


Tal vez no sea yo (lo que ves)

by mirambella



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Sexy Times, Todo duele, Walk Of Shame, jehorel es amor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirambella/pseuds/mirambella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La universidad suele despertar esas cosas, esa curiosidad. Bahorel quiso creérselo, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué con él? La había cagado, y aunque tuviera un  máster en cagarla, en lugar de en derecho institucional, la había cagado por encima de sus posibilidades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tal vez no sea yo (lo que ves)

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es fruto de una tarde de no se sabe qué con brotes sentimentalistas e inspiración de esas de repente.
> 
> El título es de una canción de La musicalité.
> 
> Sed buenos!!

Bahorel podía equiparar el sexo a un apretón de manos. Podía aceptar un rato divertido entre dos personas que se necesitan, aunque sea en ese único aspecto.

Nunca se había acostado con un amigo. Nunca se había acostado con otro chico.

 

Había huido en mitad de la noche. El frío se coló entre su chaqueta y su piel. Apretó los puños, y los ojos para que no sangraran lágrimas frías. París no era bonito desde ese ángulo. No cuando corres.

 

La universidad suele despertar esas cosas, esa curiosidad. Bahorel quiso creérselo, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué con él? La había cagado, y aunque tuviera un  máster en cagarla, en lugar de en derecho institucional, la había cagado por encima de sus posibilidades.

 

…..

 

Jehan abrió los ojos. Vagos recuerdos de la noche aparecieron entre sus pestañas. Se había quedado pegado al colchón, exhausto de algo que a la vez le ofrecía paz. Recordaba sus piernas, enredadas como troncos en una cintura fuerte. Recordaba unas manos que lo sujetaban, las mismas que lo tumbaron en la cama, y unos labios llenos de besos que regalarle.

Esos labios suspiraron contra sus labios, contra su pecho y contra su erección. Esos labios no eran desconocidos.

Su dueño los había usado para calmarle cuando la semana de exámenes era demasiado, cuando su padre utilizaba aquella mirada contra él, esa que siempre decía lo mismo. Esos labios le habían sonreído, y le habían reñido cuando creía que algo era imposible.

Bahorel.Era más nítido su recuerdo cuando aún estaba vestido. Cuando simplemente era un amigo que le prometía chupitos y risas en un bar. La imagen de su cuerpo desnudo estaba borrosa, como si sólo el recuerdo lo avergonzara. La sensación se mantenía vívida como fuego.

Sus mejillas se encendieron.

¿Cómo había empezado? Bahorel lo había llevado a casa, y él le había invitado a subir para tomar un café. No podía permitir que se durmiera de camino. Se habría sentido tan culpable, y Jehan cuidaba a sus amigos.

Puede que tuviera un cuelgue muy estúpido y tremendamente infantil con Bahorel, pero él no lo sabía, ¿Lo sabía?

¿Acaso no abrazaba Jehan igual a todos sus amigos? ¿No se sentía protegido en su presencia?

Bueno, con ellos no se había acostado, y el sexo…no podía explicarlo.

 

Jehan se volvió y acarició el lado de la cama en el que las sábanas se habían enredado, dejando la marca de sus largas piernas de boxeador.

Se había largado sin despertarle.

No había habido conversación incómoda del día siguiente, ni la ocasión de un desayuno sin palabras.

Después de que Jehan se durmiera en sus brazos, rendido y satisfecho, no había habido nada.

Quizás era mejor así, pero Jehan siguió sin creerlo, aunque lo repitiera como un mantra. Pocos sabían lo orgulloso que era. Pocos lo habían vivido en sus carnes.

 

…..

 

Se había pasado toda la tarde tirado en el sofá, con la tele apagada y mirando al techo. Grantaire lo llamó a las ocho porque no lo había visto en el gimnasio y tras hablar con él, con la desgana del que ha perdido las fuerzas, siguió mirando al techo como si éste fuera a revelarle un gran secreto.

Eran las nueve y media cuando sonó el timbre.

No pensaba levantarse. Si Grantaire se había ido de la lengua y la mitad de sus amigos colapsaba la puerta le daba lo mismo. No estaba de humor para que se preocuparan por él o intentaran cuidarlo. Ni siquiera sabían lo que había pasado, ¿Qué podían entender?

 

― ¡Bahorel, abre la puerta! ―reconocía esa voz, aunque casi nunca fuera así de dura con él―. Sé que estás ahí y tú sabes que podría tirar la puerta abajo. Ya lo he hecho antes.

 

Era una amenaza, pero en Jehan incluso una amenaza sonaba elegante. Podía escucharlo durante horas y analizar las inflexiones de su voz.

_Mierdacoñojoder_. El chico le gustaba. Era especial para él, y a él sólo se le ocurría pensar con la punta del…

 

 

― Muy bien ―dijo Bahorel con desgana al abrir por fin. Jehan estaba alterado. Sus mejillas parecían dos manzanas―. Dime lo que has venido a decir. Me lo merezco.

― ¿Qué? No te hagas la víctima ―Jehan pasó por delante de él y se paró en medio de su sala/cocina/ a veces dormitorio. Parecía estar pensando―. No voy a gritarte, si es lo que esperas…sólo quiero saber por qué.

 Él también. Se había pasado la tarde intentando aclarar sus sentimientos, pero eso para Bahorel era casi tan complicado como memorizar el código civil. El amor (dios, odiaba esa palabra que sonaba a pájaros cantando y flores) tenía sus reglas y a él, hablando sinceramente, las reglas siempre le habían parecido una mierda. Hacía lo que se le venía en gana, aunque eso a veces dañara a otros. Nunca había pensado que “otros” incluía a personas maravillosas como Jehan.

 

― ¿Podemos olvidarlo? Es más fácil―estaba siendo patético, pero evitar un mal mayor entrañaba cosas así.

―No quiero algo fácil. Quiero la verdad. Cuando me besabas no parecías querer olvidarlo.

Ahí estaba. Jehan le hizo recordar y no le hizo gracia aquello que veía, porque le gustaba demasiado. Esa sensación de sus manos en su pelo, las mismas manos que enredaron hiedras en su espalda.

Quería caer al vacío de un pozo oscuro y perderse para siempre. El poeta había empezado a  transmitirle su poesía.

― Dime que fue un error ―prosiguió Jehan, luchando contra dos lágrimas rebeldes―. Dime que estabas borracho y que no sabías lo que hacías….pero quiero oírlo Bahorel, porque no me vale que me hagas sentir mejor. Destrózame, pero haz que me lo crea.

 Estaba llorando. En medio de su patética casa.

Bahorel no sabía qué hacer, porque sus manos sólo conocían el camino de sus mejillas. Luchó contra ellas y se escondió en la cocina, centrándose en un botellín que había ido a parar a la encimera. Jugó con él para no abrazarle y aquello se convirtió en una crueldad. La cocina estaba demasiado cerca.no tenía escapatoria.

 

―Mírame ―sollozó el muchacho. Tan perfecta era su voz como su presencia y su interior. Llorando aún parecía etéreo.

 

Bahorel se volvió. Se lo debía.

 

― Estaba borracho ―suspiró con la tranquilidad que no poseía―, pero me acuerdo de todo. Quería besarte y lo hice.

 

Un arrebato de sinceridad. Jehan lo miró a los ojos, había piscinas olímpicas en los suyos.

 

―Pero no es una buena idea, Jehan, y tú lo sabes―Bahorel abandonó el botellín y se acercó a Jehan. Era su amigo. Él lo tranquilizaba ―. Por eso me fui. No quería esto. No quería verte.

 

Jehan bajó la cabeza con abatimiento. Habían pasado segundos cuando volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. Había determinación en su mirada. Ya no lloraba.

―Bahorel, esto es estúpido, porque a lo mejor tú eres hetero y te arrepientes de verdad, pero tengo que decirlo. He sido tu amigo durante años cuando quería ser algo más ―Jehan volvió a ser ese chico dulce y pausado. Su voz temblaba ligeramente―. Anoche pensé que te habías dado cuenta. Llevo semanas pensando que yo era especial para ti, pero que no te decidías, que no dejabas que esa parte de ti aflorara. Dios, dime que estoy loco y que me lo he inventado todo.

―Jehan…

 

¿Qué podía decirle? Si ni él lo sabía.

―No, te conozco, y una parte de mí está pensando que no es una buena idea porque somos amigos y no porque no me quieras. Al menos así podría decirte que eres idiota y que es una buenísima idea. Porque sé que no eres perfecto Bahorel, pero te quiero igual.

 

Quizá fuera su aspecto, como un muro inquebrantable, lo que hizo que Jehan se rindiera, pero caminó hacia la puerta. Se marchaba.

La había jodido. No soportaba verle mucho más.

Puede que sólo fuera sexo, pero Dios, Bahorel no dejaba de pensar en lo bien que se había sentido, en como sus piezas habían encajado, como un puzzle. Tenía dudas, pero lo único de lo que no dudaba era de su felicidad y de lo roto que se sentía en aquellos instantes.

Se interpuso entre la puerta y su amigo, casi tapando el marco por completo. Jehan lo miraba con curiosidad, porque ya se había vaciado y ahora le tocaba a él.

 

―Tú no sabes lo que es sentir esto. Como de repente todo tu mundo se da la vuelta y no tiene sentido. No tengo un futuro, estoy jodido, Jehan. Tú brillas.

― Yo brillo cuando estoy contigo. No soy el sol, soy la luna ―le dijo Jehan en voz baja, con las manos apoyadas en su pecho y ojos de cariño.

Él sólo amaba la poesía de unos labios. Así los tomó y los reclamó como suyos.

Aquel fue un beso de confirmación.

No tenía palabras para expresarse, pero su amante las tenía todas. Él era sólo unos brazos fuertes y la voluntad de un gigante.

 

A Bahorel no le gustaban las reglas, ni siquiera aquellas que su estúpida cabeza le dictaba de vez en cuando.


End file.
